


The Legacy that Love brings: A Wolfstar Raise Story

by sparklehallows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Fluff, M/M, Sirius Black is free, Wolfstar Raise, Wolfstar raise harry, Young Harry Potter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklehallows/pseuds/sparklehallows
Summary: Peter Pettigrew is rightfully accused of deception and spying for Voldemort. (As well as murder). Initially, due to the legal trials, Baby Harry was taken to live with the Dursley’s, Remus and Sirius, still just friends,  struggled for years to get him back, little did they know that when they did get him back it would present an array of new challenges.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. The Beginning

Peter Pettigrew is rightfully accused of deception and spying for Voldemort as well as murder although that was not clear at the time so baby Harry was taken to the Dursley's. Remus and Sirius struggled for years to get him back but when they do it's a whole other challenge.

*****  
Mr and Mrs Dursley were putting their son Dudley to bed after a day out at the theme park. Their 4-year old Nephew, Harry was lying downstairs in his cupboard talking to the spiders in the corner. He was imagining a world where he was Dudley, and was upstairs being tucked in and read a story by Aunt Petunia. He smiled at the thought and carried on having a conversation with the spiders.

****

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were finalising the agreement with Professor McGonagal and Dumbledore regarding the Guardianship of their late best friends child. The subject was touchy after Sirius had been falsely accused to have murdered the child's parents but found innocent after the Ministry checked his wand which was the only evidence that he didn't do it. They were watching a live video of the child and were disgusted by the conditions he was placed in and were furious that the adoption agreement had taken 3 years (The muggle adoption company thought that having the child live with two fathers would be harmful) and were eager to hurry the process up as soon as possible. Fortunately for them, they have been told that as long as they can maintain a certain income for 6 months- which they had done- then the adoption can go ahead. Tomorrow was the day that they went to collect or rescue, Their new child.

****

Harry was woken up early by his Uncle and told to start breakfast for them all. He had a strange sense about today and felt something would be different. He was putting toast into the toaster when the doorbell rang.   
'Who on earth calls this early on a sunday?!' Uncle Vernon said as he waddled towards the door. 

'Hello Mr Dursley, My name is Julia Smith and I am here to collect your nephew'

'Collect my- FOR WHAT' 

'To be taken to his adoptive parents who were under the impression you didn't particular want him to permanently stay with you'

'Take him- HARRY- Take him away- POTTER'

'Does he not need time to pack? Say goodbye?'

'I doubt this will be goodbye- he'll be put back on our doorstep by the time the week is out'   
Mr Dursley pushed Harry out the door and slammed it.

'Well young man' Julia smiled, 'Ready to start your new life'   
The 4-Year-old burst into tears and hugged the woman that he had never seen before.

'What's wrong chicken, we're taking you to two lovely gentlemen who are going to be your new Dads' She said as she lifted him into the car and fastened his seatbelt.

'Dads?' Harry looked up, 'My Mum and Dad died when I was little'

'Aww I know sweetie but your life is going to be so much better now' The woman assured him and pulled out of 4 Privet Drive.

The rest of the Journey was a silent one until they parked outside the Lupin-Black House.

'It's big' Harry said.  
Julia didn't say anything and just smiled and offered the boy her hand, he hesitantly took it as he had seen Dudley do and walked along with the woman as she walked up the pathway. 

****

The residents of the house were expressing their excitement in different ways. One of the two men was sitting down by the front window tapping his quill on the windowsill and every so often, rushing over to catch a vase.Where as the other was bounding around the room squealing every so often and knocking off vases as he went.  
Sirius screamed, 'THEY'RE HERE MOONY'

'Calm down padfoot, do you want the social worker to think we're crazed lunatics' 

The animagus looked him straight in the eye-  
'But we are crazed lunatics'  
The doorbell rang. The two looked at each other and edged towards the door not wanting to look desperate. They both held back tears once they saw what was outside.

********  
'Hello, Mr Lupin, Mr Black, This. Is Harry, Say hello Harry'   
All three adults looked at the frightened 4 year old who mumbled an inaudible Hello,  
'Don't be shy now,' Julia encouraged, and then addressed Remus, 'Sometimes it helps if you get down to their level'  
Remus crouched down so he was Harry's height,  
'Hi Harry, my name is Remus but if you want to then you can call me Uncle Moony, or not, I really don't mind, and that,' he motioned at the man standing next to him, 'Is Sirius, or you can call him Uncle Padfoot' 

'Hi' Harry whispered. All three smiled.

'Well,' Julia broke the silence, 'I'll leave you to get acquainted but if there's any problems then don't hesitate to call'   
She looked back,smiled and shut the door behind her.  
Surprisingly, it was Harry who broke the silence,  
'So will I live with you now?' his eyes widened as he realised that he had just asked a question, something which the Dursley's scolded him for all the time.  
'I'm sowwy' he put his head down.

Sirius was the next to speak, 'Aw it's okay little one, you're just curious'

Harry opened his mouth to ask what curious meant but decided against it as he was still unsure of what was happening and hadn't worked out whether he trusts these people or not.

'Come sit with us,' Remus offered and patted the space between him and Sirius on the sofa.

'Am I awowed?' Harry questioned.

'Of course Prongslet' Sirius frowned.

'Don't confuse him Pads,' Remus murmured and nudged him.

'Pwongslet' Harry wondered out loud, 'Sowwy i didn't mean to-'

'No,no,no, Harry, You can ask as many questions as you want' Remus reassured him.

'We used to call your Dad, Prongs so you are Prongslet!' Sirius exclaimed

'You knew my Dad?' Harry said.

'Of course, us three were inseparable back at Hogwarts'

'Hogwarts?'

'The magic school- you know where every wizard goes'

'Magic? Wizard? Uncle Vernon said that was all stories'  
Remus sighed, they would have some explaining to do.


	2. The Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading   
> Hope everyone is staying safe :)

'So, Harry, Do you know what your parents did?' Sirius began.

'No..' He was very confused.

'They were wizards!'

'Wow! Really?! Can you tell me more about them' The nervous boy who was there a minute ago was now gone.

'There is a completely different world from the one you know Harry, people who are born with magic, all over the world.' Remus said.

'Every wizard goes to a magic school called Hogwarts where they learn everything about it'  
Sirius continued, 'You'll go there when you're Eleven'

'I'm a wizard' Harry wondered.

'Yes Harry, and so are we.'

****

Remus looked at his watch, 'Bedtime for somebody I think'

'Nah Uh, Moonyyyyy I'm not tired yet' Sirius whined, throwing himself of the floor kicking and screaming.

'Not you, idiot I meant Harry' He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

'Oh, well he's already asleep' Sirius said as they both glanced towards the sofa where the 4-year old was curled up fast asleep. 

He got up off the floor and picked him up, carrying him up to his room that they had spent months preparing. They were both slightly disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see his reacting but happy to see him sleeping so peacefully. He lay him down on his bed, tucked him in and slowly backed out of the room.

Remus put his arm round Sirius and they both looked at each other nervously.  
'Should we take him shopping tomorrow?' Sirius asked.

'Urm, yes of course, The only clothes he has are the ones he came in, We can let him pick out some toys as well'   
You could tell that they were both starting to get excited to start their new adventure together.  
'On a serious note though' Remus looked at his best friend.

'A Sirius note'

He had been friends with Sirius for so long that this joke had been way overused, in fact it was overused in their 2nd Year.

'Can we talk about how much he looks like James?'

'Yes', Sirius agreed, 'Except he has Lily's eyes which is what James wanted, Do you remember him saying-'

'I want this baby to look exactly like me and be exactly like me but have Lily's eyes, Everyone should have Lily's eyes' They chorused and laughed sadly, remembering their best friend.

Harry's head rattled against the car window his head was leaning on, the two men in the front seat were whispering and mumbling among themselves. They pulled up somewhere familiar to him; The Dursley's. 

The two sets of eyes looked back at him and said, 'We never wanted you anyway, so we're taking you back where you belong'. 

Harry gasped in shock, he had just begun to trust them after they said they knew his parents and told him about magic. Magic. That was probably made up too.

He was tugged out of the car and over towards the waiting Dursley's. Uncle Vernon looked at him, 'We knew they'd take you back, Nobody wants you, Your parents didn't want you, Remus and Sirius didn't want you, We don't want you. You are not wanted Harry.'

'Oh and also, you are being moved to the garden shed, we put Duddy's toys in the cupboard' Aunt Petunia chipped in.

Poor Harry was holding back tears as he was shoved in and through the house and locked in the garden shed, he sat down and cried.

****

'Harry? Harry? Remus what should we do? Harry? The poor boys sobbing in his sleep, Call St Mungos' Sirius was in a frenzy of panic trying to wake up his distraught Godson from his nightmare.

'I don't know Sirius, I've never dealt with this before, Maybe we should try and wake him up' Remus replied in an equal state of frenzy.

'YOU TRY AND WAKE HIM THEN' A now shouting Sirius said.

In the midst of their argument, they hadn't realised that the sobbing had stopping and they were now being stared at by a very scared Harry.

'Hey little one.' Sirius sat down on the bed and put his arm around his Godson. Unexpectedly, he flinched at the touch and edged away. The two adults in the room exchanged a look and Remus also sat down on the other side.

'What was your nightmare about Harry?' Remus asked with a serious look on his face.

'Urm, It was...'

'Go on' Sirius urged.

'thatyoutwodidntwantmehereandtookmebacktothedursleyswhoputmeintheshed.' He said in a single breath.

Surprisingly, they both understood exactly what he said, 

'Harry' They sighed.

'We want you here so so bad' Remus smiled at him.

'Do you know how long we tried to get you from the Dursley's? 3 Years! Since you first got there when you were a baby, Remus and I have been filling out mountains of paperwork, going to meetings, going to see some official people who would make us proper parents and make sure we're not naughty.' Sirius said and Remus laughed at his attempt at making Harry understand court.

'Really?'

'Really Harry' 

'Can you-'

'Can we what?'

'Can you tell me about my Mum and Dad?'

The animagus and the werewolf looked at each other and nodded, they knew this would be tough making the child understand how his parents died but they also hoped that question would come at a different time to 3am the night before a Full Moon.

'Your Mum was a very pretty lady who had Red hair and Bright green eyes just like yours,' Remus began, 'She was very smart, very determined but most of all she loved your Dad so so much, it took a long time coming but-'

'What do you mean?' Asked Harry, who was now lying down with glassy eyes from the amount he has just cried.

'Your Daddy loved your Mummy from the moment he lay his eyes on her, but for a long time, Your Mummy didn't love him back' Sirius answered him.

'Why not?'

'Because your Mummy was friends with somebody else.' Continued Remus, eager to avoid the conversation on Snape.

'What was my Dad like?'  
Remus looked over at Sirius, hoping that he would answer Harry about the topic he had been avoiding from him.  
To his surprise. Sirius answered.

'Your Dad was my Best friend. He was Funny, and kind, and looked just like you, except he had eyes the colour of a Hazelnut.'

'Wow' A sleep-deprived Harry was now half asleep. Sirius reached over and tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and took the hand of his housemate who lead them out of the room


	3. The Meeting

Sirius and Remus were together on the sofa after they had fell asleep watching something on the TV set that Remus had given Sirius two years earlier. They woke up to an Owl flying in the window and pestering them for a treat. Remus reached into the bowl on the coffee table and grabbed a knut and a small owl treat whilst Sirius opened the letter.

'It's from Dumbledore' He announced, 'he  
says he wants to meet Harry and talk to us about further care'

'Further care?' Remus echoed, 'What does that mean?'

'I don't know but he says he expects us at 11 'o' clock by floo'

'Blimey, it's a quarter to eleven now'

'You go and wake up Harry and i'll reply to Dumbledore.'  
Remus nodded and head up the stairs.

******

'Harry?' Remus gently tapped his son on the shoulder, 'It's time to wake up'

Harry sat up straight and alert although tiredness haunted his eyes.

The werewolf smiled and walked over to Harry's wardrobe and pulled out some semi-formal robes as he thought that meeting the head of his future school was an important occasion. That and he wanted to prove that him and Sirius were looking after him well. He put the robes on the bed and helped the 4 year old get dressed, something that Harry was unfamiliar with and tended every time Remus' hand brushed his skin. He picked him up and went downstairs to meet Sirius, breakfast would have to wait.

They arrived in Albus Dumbledores office at 1 minute to eleven. Poor Harry was traumatised as he had never travelled by floo before, despite being reassured and comforted by his Godfather before hand.   
'Shhhh,' Sirius cooed, 'it will all be okay,You're safe.'  
Little did they know Dumbledore himself had just walked in on the scene and was gently smiling to himself.  
'I do have some muggle sweets on my desk, might comfort him a little'  
The two men looked at the 104 year old warily and Remus gently nudged Harry in the direction of the sweets bowl as he thought it would be impolite to refuse.

Sirius broke the awkward silence, 'What did you call us here for?'  
'Ahh yes yes sit down' Albus waved his wand and two brown leather chairs appeared on the other side of his desk from where he was now standing.  
Remus was the first to sit down and Sirius followed.  
'I assume you won't want Harry to listen in to what I am about to tell you so I will patronus Madam Pomfrey and she can look after him until we are done.'  
'No' Sirius burst out. 'He gets scared around other people and I don't want to loose the progress we have already made with him.'  
Harry wandered over with wide eyes, 'Is Okay, I can go.' There was no saying no to his face after that.

'Oh okay.' Sirius said reluctantly.

'Excellent' Dumbledore cast his Phoenix patronus which flew out of the window in the direction of the hospital wing.  
Almost immediately the Healer assistant house elf arrived outside of the door. 'I am here to collect Mr Harry Potter, Dumbledore Sir'

'Right Thank you.' and with a Pop they were gone.

'That was his first time apparating.' Remus said, 'I bet he's crying'

'He's in the best hands,' Dumbledore reassured them. 'Now, the subject of Mr Potter...'

'We are trying Albus, He came to us in such a state, We're feeding him 4 meals a day and he's in bed by 7pm...'

'Mr Black'

'We were planning to take him up to Diagon Alley and into Muggle London today to get him some new clothes and shoes...'

'Mr Black'

'And he seems to be settling in although you never know, he's sleeping quite well as far as we know, we're getting a vision charm set up in his room and connecting it to ours so we can make sure though...'

'MR BLACK.'

Sirius stopped in his tracks and stared at the professor and then at Remus who was fighting back a smile.

'We are completely confident that you are taking care of Mr Potter to the best of your ability but the ministry has recently made us aware that a few years ago there was a wizard born who posses a few special abilities.'

'Special abilities?' Remus asked concerned, 'What kind of special abilities?'

'Ones that can change the wizarding world completely.'


End file.
